Sinner
by Ramenette
Summary: Although, it made perfect sense to Alice; she would rather be considered a sinner and rot in hell than be kept away from the March Hare and, although she’d never admit it to herself, the Mad Hatter. Slight Alice/Hatter Rating just to be safe


"_We all have a weakness  
But some of ours are easy to identify.  
Look__ me in the eye  
And ask for forgiveness"_

-Dig by Incubus

* * *

Wonderland was, always, very much a confusing place for Alice. She was a simple girl who was much too curious to leave the fantastic place with her head still intact (although, luckily for her she had actually managed to). There were many twists and turns in what Alice liked to refer to as her "secret place". As an inquisitive girl, Alice could've stayed for much longer than she really did. She longed to revisit and explore every nook and cranny of her secret place.

Perhaps one of the parts of Wonderland that Alice's heart ached for the most, was the assortment of charismatic people, using the term loosely of course, she had the pleasure of knowing. The two that seemed to be her favorite were The March Hare and the Mad Hatter.

The two alone were very odd as it was. When they were together they were absolutely and irrevocably _mad_. There was never a moment of peace around the pair, and Alice somehow Alice didn't mind. She was a stubborn girl who was brought up with strict manners.

'Although, I had not always liked the rules and regulations of my life. Perhaps that was the reason I had found Wonderland in the first place. There were no rules there. The Mad Hatter could push me down the table as much as he liked without any consequences' she would often ponder to herself.

If Alice wasn't so stubborn and prideful, which was a sin her mother and sister often scolded her for, she wouldn't mind the company of the two erratic and harebrained boys (still using the term loosely, mind you). Not that she did not enjoy their company and presence all the same, it would just be more pleasant if she would, for once, join them.

She had longed to while in Wonderland. Oh, how she had wished to join the two in their mad yelling of clean cups and moving down. However, Alice was a lady, and ladies did not embarrass themselves like that. Especially not in the presence of gentlemen. When she would think of it, Alice would often wonder if her family would even consider the Mad Hatter a gentleman. After all, the March Hare was a hare, after all, and not human in the least.

There were many times Alice would try to figure out an answer to that question. Alice would very much have liked to revisit the pair in Wonderland if she was able. She would wonder if her parents would approve of her friendship with them. Sometimes Alice would even wonder if _she_ approved of their friendship.

Alice had come to a conclusion one day. Her parents would call her mad. She would be considered insane; Wonderland was not a real place. There was no such thing as the March Hare and Mad Hatter. She was positively delusional. Her parents would never know.

Besides, they would not care much about the March Hare, he was only an animal. However, Alice knew, they would be very much concerned about the Mad Hatter. He was older than her, and, well, _mad_. They would never approve of her friendship with him, if Alice could consider it a friendship. At any rate, if they _were_ friends, Alice would not want him near her hair. After all, it did most certainly _not_ want cutting.

Sometimes Alice would sit under a tree in her large yard with a book. She would pretend to read under her sister's watchful and alert gaze. Once she would leave Alice would stare into the vast, blue sky and think to herself. Often toying with her long blond hair mindlessly and without a care in the world.

If she was ever caught she would be yelled at. Alice would sit there doing nothing. Her second sin, sloth. One sin was revolting enough; two was absolutely unacceptable.

She would think of Wonderland and disobey a commandment as she did so. Memories of her adventure would flood her mind and her soft spot for the March Hare and Mad Hatter would return.

She would break the fourth commandment, thou shall honor thy mother and father. They would never approve of her friendship with a man as old as he Mad Hatter. Alice found that she didn't care very much if she had their blessing.

Alice had figured that everyone in Wonderland were mad. Her mother had told her mad people were often sinners. Alice, herself, had visited Wonderland and longed to go back. Therefore, it only made sense that Alice, too, was a sinner. It was a dreadful thing to say, but she didn't care in the least.

Although, it made perfect sense to Alice; she would rather be considered a sinner and rot in hell than be kept away from the March Hare and, although she'd never admit it to herself, the Mad Hatter.

* * *

My very first Alice in Wonderland story! I'm a bit new to this, so I hope I did all right. It was my favorite Disney movie as a child and much like many AiW writers, Bri-chan had inspired me to be involved in the fandom. When I'm older, I'd like to move to California and work at Disney as Alice.

I tried to keep it as in character as I can. I've only seen the movie and heard Bri-chan's version of it. I've yet to check out a copy of the book, although I will on Monday. I attempted to make it somewhat subtle, but I added some Alice/Hatter in there. I proudly support them. Trust me when I say this, this will not be the last you will see of me in this category.

**Disclaimer: Lewis Carroll owns Alice in Wonderland, as well as everything in this story.**


End file.
